Great Lengths
by BlueTights
Summary: They are going back to face new challenges together as their relationship has soared over the last few months. But what will happen when they are sent into a deep cover assignment and face many struggles as a couple. Or do they even get there at all? Surprise Twist. Third story. Read and Review! #DENSI
1. Settled

First day back at work. They had been running Kensi's paperwork for days with the system. The investigation had finally wrapped up with her and she was able to return to work. It had taken a good couple months to get everything figured out. It stressed Kensi out, but she knew that every evening around 5, those stresses would melt away, when her boyfriend would show up with beers and dinner for the night. Well, some nights she would attempt to cook. But mostly when she did it was hot dogs and mac n cheese. That wasn't too exciting and so they made a deal. On Tuesdays and Thursdays they would both cook, and Monday, Wednesday and Friday he would pick something up on the way home from work. Saturdays they normally went out and Sunday he would cook for his lady. Kensi still stayed up to date on the cases and investigations whirling around OPS, even if she wasn't supposed to. Deeks couldn't say no to her pleading though. She missed her job. She missed her friends. She missed her gun. But thank goodness, she had her partner. Thank goodness he came for her in Texas. She wondered what she would do without him in this part and portion of her life. They both still had their own places, trying to keep their relationship as low key as possible. Kensi hadn't been back to work in months and Deeks was working with Granger. The team did miss Kensi. Granger didn't quite add the same touch Kensi always did. But today, today was her first day back on the job.

Kensi climbed into her car and switched the keys to start the car as she heard a knock on her window that made her jump. It was Deeks.

"Deeks! Ah!" she sighed. He had frightened her.

"Morning sunshine!" he said smiling to his beautiful girlfriend.

Kensi smiled and rolled down her window, "what are you doing in my neck of the woods this early sir?" she raised one eye brow and looked at Deeks.

Deeks held up a bag of powdered sugar donuts and pulled them back as she reached her arm out the window to grab them. He caught her hand and pulled her closer to his face. She chuckled and he closed the gap in between them.

"I may be selfish." he said slowly pulling back from her.

Kensi still had her eyes closed as she breathed, "Why is that?" she asked whispering.

"I wanted a kiss from my girlfriend before work, before we were on the work premises. I can't just kiss you anytime I want! I would have to pull you into the burn room...but I think people are catching on now that Eric and Nell have been fooling around in there for awhile now…" he rambled off.

Kensi had wide eyes, "What!? Eric and Nell...but why didn't you tell me..ahh Dee…"

Deeks lips caught her mid sentence as she kissed him back one last time before their day started.

He leaned back smiling. He let go of her arm and handed her the donuts. He stepped back onto the curb and waved, "see you at work!"

"Love ya!" Kensi waved as she rolled up her window and turned on some Scrillex. Man did she love her life.


	2. Alright then

Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who is in for this time around! Sorry about the confusion I threw the "Captured in Texas" plot away after it sat void for a really long time. I just hated it. Sorry! Anyway, so this is the new story, please review to let me know you like it and I will continue and even write faster :) I have a much busier life than before and so reviews are important to keep me motivated! There will be some times in this story where I ask for audience suggestions, and right now I am already asking for song selections to use in the story! Also I got a new computer and still figuring out how to work the lines and paragraphs, so sorry if they are awkward. Um- I think that is it! I do not own anything, just writing :) Here we go!

She rolled into work and brought in her donuts with her. She had a plaid shirt on with her hair in a ponytail for her first day back. It was weird even being in this parking lot. As she walked in Nell ran up to her and gave her a hug. She was a little surprised and so she dropped her donuts. As the bag hit the ground the poof of powder poofed up and onto her shirt. Nell was so embarrassed.

"Kensi, I'm so sorry! Aw it's your first day back and everything and aw, now your shirt…" Nell rambled but then started to chuckle a little as the whole circumstance was a little funny.

"It's okay Nell, I am just glad to be back." Kensi laughed a little and continued into the building. Nell walked with her.

"So Nell," Kensi nudged her, "What is this I have heard about you and the techie in the burn room together?" Kensi winked at her and Nell turned red.

"Well…." Nell started as she was cut off by Eric who stepped in the middle of them and hugged Kensi quickly. As Kensi hugged Eric she glared at Nell, still wanting an answer. Nell touched her face and tucked some hair behind her ear and then looked to the floor kicking some dust from one boot to the floor. Kensi backed up from Eric and crossed her arms still staring at Nell. Meanwhile, Deeks walked in with Sam and Callen. Callen and Sam both came up to Kensi and gave her a hug.

"Guys! It's so good to see you!" Kensi said as she hugged the guys.

Sam looked down at his shirt after hugging Kensi, and dusted off the powder that now traced along his shirt. "Hey Callen, looks like two of our team, shared breakfast together this morning…" Sam pointed at Kensi's shirt and then at Deeks'. Both traces of powder were left on their shirts.

Instantly it switched and Nell crossed her arms and glared at Kensi with a curious eye. Kensi rolled it off her shoulder, she had been preparing for something like this. So she nonchalantly walked up to Deeks,

"Deeks, I can say that I have missed you partner." Kensi walked up and hugged him. Deeks was so happy to have her back. His girl. He missed her and he didn't want to let her go out of this hug, except now that they were at work together they would need to be normal and not causing any suspicion to the others. He didn't plan on raising any eyebrows with his desire to hold his girl so he let her go.

"And no you guys, I suppose it just so happens, we eat the same kind of donuts.." Kensi said shaking her head.

"We got a case, guys! Head up!" Eric called.

Everyone put their things on their desks and headed up. Nell trailed behind and looked at the desks. There on both Kensi and Deeks' desks were the exact same donut bags, from the same store. 'No one fools Nell, and besides, since when does Deeks eat donuts" she thought and smirked as she chased everyone else up the stairs.

"Ms. Blye, I am so glad you are back. We have been called by Secnav to complete this special task and you and Mr. Deeks are needed in the boat shed. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, you will both be working the Spelling case, Eric, Nell give them the run through. Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye please follow me to the boat shed right away, and say goodbye to your fellow team members, come along." Hetty said quite quickly when they all got into OPS.

"Wait, Hetty, Goodbye?" Deeks asked as he looked at the team and to Kensi. Everyone's faces were the same. Everyone was confused.

"Come along Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, you have been reassigned to a deep cover mission in New York City, the FBI liaison is waiting in the boatshed to further discuss things with you. It is expected to last for awhile, so please say goodbyes and follow me."

Hetty walked out of OPS and Kensi reached for Deeks' hand. He looked at her sternly and nodded. Eric and Nell who stood there in awe, totally noticed the hint of affection between the two of them. Their plan was to keep it a secret for awhile from their friends, but they were going off to a different city, across the country for a top secret mission and they wouldn't see their friends for who longs how long. Deeks knew from previous missions with LAPD, that the shortest and most local mission could last up to four months, but if they were specifically being called up by the FBI and flown to NY with completely different identities, it could last up to a year. 'Man,' he thought, 'it was Kensi's first day back at work too' Kensi teared up and grabbed a hold of Deeks' arm, her eyes were a little misty.

"Great guys, I have to say goodbye again. Ha" She laughed a tad but was really feeling quite broken inside. She already felt like she wasn't living as Kensi Blye and now for real, she wouldn't be living as Kensi Blye but a complete new identity, someone completely different.

"Guys we wanna tell you before we leave…" Deeks started as Kensi stood close to him. Callen's eyes widened, and Sam's hand went open in front of him.

"You owe me $50." Sam told Callen.

Deeks just laughed and Kensi shook her head.

"Guys were gonna miss you." Deeks said as he shook the guys hands.

Kensi went over to Nell and gave her a hug, "Sorry for giving you a hard time about Eric…" she smiled and whispered in her ear.

Kensi gave Eric a hug and whispered to him, "Take good care of Nell for me." He smiled at her and then at Nell and Nell just smiled and looked away.

They hugged everyone and right as they were both leaving, Sam took a hold of Kensi's shoulder and she turned around, he looked at her in her eyes and nudged his head towards Deeks who had just walked out of the room, "It was in Texas, wasn't it?" He smiled.

Kensi just looked at him smiling and nodded. "Love you guys, see you in a bit!" She waved and walked out of OPS to catch up with her boss and partner.


	3. Long Ride

Hey guys, I know I am a little rusty and it takes a bit to get this story going, but hold on with me! Here we go! I do not own anything! Please review!

000000

Kensi caught up with Deeks and chuckled a little, "wait up partn…" She haulted her words as she turned the corner with him and they came face to face with two stone cold FBI agents.

They both stood there, a little taken back by the two agents in front of them. The agents were both in black from head to toe and had comb over haircuts. They looked at Kensi and Deeks up and down and then one looked to Hetty who was standing behind them, "these two?" He asked as he cleared his throat. Kensi slowly looked up to Deeks and then she stuck her hands in her jean pockets and modeled herself after the serious agents in front of her.

She had a feeling they had just stepped into something big and if she had to go away, she was happy that it was with Deeks. Although, this mission seemed out of their ordinary and she was very curious about what exactly was going on.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one though, as Deeks soon spoke up, "Hetty what is this about? What is this? Why are we heading to New York City." Deeks looked as he pushed through the agents who were blocking his view of the table and Hetty. As he pushed past he saw the table. It was filled with a time line. There were pictures of some people's faces and then a map or two of circled locations. There was a picture of the NYPD police academy on the table and then a picture of a gentleman's club off to the side. Deeks' eyes soared over everything on the table. "Care to explain?" He looked at Hetty and Hetty just nodded towards the agents.

"Go ahead, take them." She said.

One tall dark and handsome agent stepped towards Kensi, "Ma'am come with me for a moment. We will brief you separately and then bring you back together to go over how your new identities know each other and the connection you will have."

Kensi looked at Deeks and he nodded knowing that this was going to get ugly, but they had to begin, this was their job.

Deeks sat at the table with the other man. The man shortly after began, "Detective Deeks, we are moving you and your partner to New York City for this highly classified mission. You will both be going undercover, kind of. You will be going to NYC as a cop, so you will be going as Martin Deeks. However, your record and "word on the street" will be that the district is pulling you into New York to catch you in your ways…" the man began.

Deeks looked at him confused, "my ways?"

The man continued, "You will go in posing as a dirty cop. The force knows that you are not, but they need a new face on the force and we have used our liaison to make our way into working with this sector to catch our guy. He is a terrorist by the name of Rasheem Malachi. Rasheem is here for one thing, and cops have gotten close and have gotten killed. He and his buddies spend most of their time at the gentleman's club, Delilah, and out in this city, you can't get in there unless you got something Rasheem wants. That's where you come in. Rasheem needs inside intel to give him access to shut down the NY crime system, we know he is trying from another pass of intel we got from one of our guys before he was made."

"wait wait wait, how do you know this is going to work? How do you know it will work on me? Won't they see me coming?" Deeks asked wiping his brow and looking over his shoulder to see if the interrogation room door had opened yet, releasing Kensi.

"We have laid low for awhile. The media has made it sound like the force is scared to try anything else and that these murders at random, have us swamped and that we are just trying to get him on the random arson cases we have against him, because other than that, we have lost too much of the force. We have your cover taken care of. You will go in as Detective Deeks, word on the street is that New York brought you over to this sector to be flushed out. They have you here to have you under watch, to prove that you are a dirty cop. Word will get around of your reputation, and we believe Rasheem, will want you, because he wants what you have. Access. Access to our system and access to the force, which he will think is a surprise attack. He will be so wrapped up in his own master plan, he won't ever suspect you. In the day time you will spend it in and out of the force in the city. You will do minor traffic reports, because you are here on strict probation. On the nights, you will be at Delilah, and your partner Shelly Norris, will have your back at the club. You will instantly drift to her, but she will have to play hard to get, and you will have to pay some serious cash to get her. Once Rasheem sees some of your habits, messing with the girls, paying big for petty things, he will see that you aren't just getting paid by the bureau, but are getting some on the side. He will want you in. Kensi will be with you at all times at the club."

"Okay, I'm following, but what about during the day; she doesn't have to stay there does she?" Deeks said feeling his heart beat a little faster concerned about Kensi's safety.

"Relax Detective. The club is only open from 9pm-5am. Some nights you will have to take her back to your place for cover sake. You have done deep cover before, just play it out. Stay professional. We are expecting about a four month mission here. It should be enough time for you to build trust with Rasheem and get a foot in to the operation he is planning. Your partner will only be on the clock when you will be there, which luckily for you is every night. It is your decision how much bucks you want to pay to take her home with you. Your apartment will be in Brooklyn. Kensi's apartment will also be in Brooklyn a few streets away, she will be able to go there during the day. Both of your apartments are right near the government funded area of New York. The club is in West Manhattan. Make sure you arrive around the same time every night, be alert that there is always a chance you could be followed, and once again, keep it professional. Your boss brags on you and your partners' partnership. We need intel out of this and if you two can keep it together and keep them fooled, we are in."

Deeks shook his head. He understood. 'New York,' he thought, he had never been there and wondered how different it would be. And living there for four months with Kensi. He breathed in deep.

"You ready to dress the part?" The agent stacked the papers into the file and handed them to Deeks.

Deeks nodded, "yeah."

He turned around to see Kensi, err, Shelly Norris standing right in front of him. Kensi was dressed in a deep purple dress. It was above her knees a tad and her hair was in a high pony tail. Her makeup was dark, hardly looked like her. She gave Deeks a look and grinned half heartedly. He just knew this was going to be a long ride.


	4. Thoughts

The airport was chilly. It had been raining all day in Seattle. It was dark outside, lots of blinking lights through the windows. The scenery around them was loud and busy. It was 8pm at the airport but still heavy traffic. People walking to and fro everywhere. The rain was picking up, you could hear it pattering against the windows. The lights were dim in the area they were sitting, Deeks almost preferred it that way, it was too loud in there. Deeks already had plenty of thoughts whirling through his mind and he could hardly take the atmosphere around him causing more stress.

"Shocker.." Deeks thought as he sat in the airport taking a sip of his, "Seattle's Best Coffee.", he had no idea why the plane that him and Kensi were on first had a stop in Washington when they were trying to get to New York.

Deeks was dressed in a navy blue shirt and a black leather jacket with his jeans. He couldn't look too official after all he was going to New York as a cop, but his partner, his girlfriend, she was going as a showgirl and he didn't know how he really felt about that. That wasn't his Kensi, well of course, it was Shelly Norris. He rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to get so annoyed of her name by the end of this.

"Shelly…" Kensi began sitting across from him in the airport chairs, "makes me want to go somewhere beachy." Kensi grinned to Deeks while fiddling with her new IDs.

Deeks looked at Kensi, bending his head down a little bit and returning the grin. Kensi could tell that Deeks' mind was running a mile a minute. He was more used to deep cover, than she was, but she knew that this time was different for both of them. This time, they were involved. Now of course, Hetty didn't know that…at least not for sure .and Kensi wondered for almost a second, if that maybe wasn't the best thing, and maybe they should have told her. She couldn't let anything compromise this mission, and she started to think that their relationship might be that, "something."

Kensi exhaled and scooted closer to Deeks, as she did this Deeks leaned forward in his chair too. They were both scared. Kensi knew that, but even still she decided to reach out to him.

"Deeks," Kensi began, "We are going to get through this, and I just want you to know that I love you." She said leaning forward towards him.

She pulled his hands into hers and they were just inches from both falling out of their chairs when they heard over the overhead speaker, 'Flight 309 boarding in ten minutes."

Kensi closed her eyes and Deeks breathed slowly along her face, making Kensi open her eyes back and look at him in the eyes,

"Ready?" She whispered.

"Ready." He replied.

Luckily on this flight they could sit together on the plane, but the next stop in Philadelphia, they would both be catching two separate flights to New York City. They couldn't risk getting caught no matter what.

He sat with her in Row 6, and took her hand in his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they waited there for take off.

The door shuts and they know it just got real.

Deeks flashes back in his mind to the first time they were going to Texas together.

'_They pulled into LAX. They had lost whoever was following them, but they both knew, not for long. He parked the car, and looked at Kensi, with puppy doggish eyes, "Please, follow my lead."_

_"Deeks," Kensi said unsure shaking her head, she had no idea what was happening and to make it better, the agency had no idea where they were._

_"Kens, trust me." That's what he kept saying so Kensi, felt like she had no choice. Besides, she pulled the "trust me" when everything was happening with her mom, and when everyone was turning on her, she knew she could trust Deeks. So what was different now?_

_"Okay." She nodded. _

_He nodded and smiled, "Okay, Lets go." They ran into the airport, Deeks pointed to the ticket counter, it was empty, he ran right to the front._

_The stewardess called them forward._

_"thank you mam." Deeks said in a weird accent she had never heard him do before. Normally he would pick British or Austrailian or a little of both, and this was definitely not either. He pulled her closer to his side, "This here is my fiancé and I'm taking her home to meet momma this weekend. I'd like two tickets please. A window seat for this one," he pointed at Kensi. "You know how city folk are." He smiled at the lady as she nodded._

_Kensi was so confused, what the heck was going on. "fiancé?" she silently wondered. What in the world had she got herself into. Moreso, what did Deeks get himself into?_

_"When is the next flight for Dallas?" He asked the stewardess. "Sir, the next flight leaves in 20min. There are two open seats on that flight, the passengers never arrived for boarding call." Deeks rolled his head and chuckled, "We'll take um'!"_

_"Sir, do you have any luggage?"_

_"No, ma'm." Deeks then got the tickets from the lady's hand and took Kensi's hand in his and ran to security. Kensi was floored. All she knew was Deeks was holding her hand, and they were going to Dallas, apparently in twenty minutes. Oh yeah, and she couldn't really speak because after all she had no idea what was happening. They got through security quick, showed their badges to get through with their guns and then ran to their B27 gate. They checked in at the desk and were shuffled onto the plane._

_Over the intercom on the plane, they announced, "Our final passengers, have arrived and so therefore take off will be in about thirty minutes." People just stared at them, as they huffed and puffed walking onto the plane. It had been a long hour. People were pissed because they were supposed to be in the air now, but because of these two, they were not._

_Deeks recognized this and took Kensi's hand and lifted his and hers in the air and yelled, "She said yes!" Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, very lightly. The people's frowns were then turned upside down and they all started to clap. Kensi wanted nothing more than to sit in this freaking airport seat and have her partner tell her everything. She smiled and they made it back to their row. He allowed her to take the window seat and then he sat in the middle. She turned in her seat and instead of staring out her window, like 'city folk' do, she stared at him. Her eyes didn't budge. He laughed and lifted up his head against the seat. He leaned over to her and whispered, "We have to look chummy."_

_She squinted, "You did that on purpose, Mr. I like to push boundaries with my partner." He smirked and looked at her,_

_"Whatever," she whispered. "I know how to do that, remember only a month ago, I was your wifey."_

_He smiled and replied, "See that's why I knew I could trust you." He smiled and looked at her. He then gently put his whole arm behind her, leaving her no choice but to cave in and lean into him, "Boy….you need some deodorant."_

_He laughed sarcasticly, "Oh my bad, since I haven't spent most of my day running or anything." She looked at him and nudged him in the side._

_"Seat belts." The stewardess said as she walked by, she smiled at the two love birds, while walking the aisle. As they took off, so did Kensi and Deeks._

_"Ok, explain." Kensi said, she was looking for answers._

_"Okay, okay," Deeks began. "Today at the post office, I went to send my mom a letter." Kensi had no idea why this was out of the ordinary. "While I was there, I saw this guy I put away in my first year as LAPD. Ha, I could never forget him, Fransisco Abeyta. Well, he caught eyes with me, lucky me," Deeks sighed. "Anyway so he walked on over to me and ripped the letter out of my hand when I was waiting in line. He ran, I ran after him, he yelled and held the letter in the air, 'This time ill get you!' He smiled and then kissed the envelope, waved at me and then shot the guy next to me. At this time he had managed to run out and I was standing there with my gun, of course security thought, I shot the man to my side. Hurray. Security hit me, and I fled." He looked at her with a half grin._

_"Deeks, that still doesn't explain to me why we are on a plane to Texas." He looked up again. _

_"My mom lives in Texas." He nodded his head like nothing was off about that at all._

_"Okay," said Kensi, "SO WHY AM I ON A PLANE TO TEXAS? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME YOUR FIANCE?" she continued in a harsh whisper tone, pinching his armpit._

_"Okay really was that necessary…?" he said looking at her. "You're on a plane to Texas with me so we can get to her before Fransisco gets to her. He'll use her for leverage for me, if he gets her first. He knows where she lives, Kens. He took my letter."_

_Kensi nodded, "Okay, Okay, so why not notify the team?"_

_"I figured I would leave forensics to figure out I didn't shoot him, instead of me being held up in interrogation, not being to do anything for my momma."_

_Kensi smirked, "Deeks, since when do you call your mom, momma? And what is up with your voice..?You grew up in LA." Deeks smiled and readjusted his arm behind her to holding her shoulder, he turned his head to look at her, "well that's where you come in. I actually spent 4 years of my life in Texas, during my teenage years. Picked up a little accent, comes out every now and then. Momma decided to stay there even when I moved back to LA." Kensi was getting impatient as he still failed to mention why she was there with him. He continued, "Momma, can't know she's in trouble, that someone is after her, she doesn't deserve that. So, I told her I am coming home, she asked 'why'"_

_Kensi cut him off and nudged him again, "and you said, 'for you to meet my fiancé." She shook her head._

_He nodded and smiled. "Don't worry it's just for a couple days. Ill reconnect with Eric when we get there and we'll keep up with his movements. In the meantime, I'll show you the town." He smiled._

_"What are we supposed to do, we have no luggage?" Kensi asked._

_Deeks stopped smiling and looked dumbfounded._

_"Ya, didn't think about that did you?" Kensi rolled her eyes._

_"We'll go to the store when we get there." He replied._

_Kensi squinted, "okay, but you're buying, I didn't ask to have to buy a whole new wardrobe, for this little excursion." Deeks slowly turned his head to look at Kensi with a big ole grin on his face, "if I'm buying then I get to pick out your wardrobe."_

_Kensi shook her head, "No way, forget it. I'll buy." She thought she'd heard enough so she leaned to look out the window, hoping to get a little sleep, before these long next few days.'_

He chuckled underneath his breath sitting in the chair. Kensi felt his shoulder move from underneath her head.

"What?" Kensi whispered kissing his shoulder gently.

"This," Deeks began, "This just takes me back to the first time we were on the plane together, haha." Deeks smiled and kissed the side of Kensi's head that was leaning on his shoulder.

Kensi let out a small giggle and poked his side. They both laughed and she nuzzled her head deeper into him.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kensi grinned and Deeks just looked at her with a sparkle in his eye.

"Why did it take me so long to scoop you up and pursue you? Why was I so afraid? I wasted so much time without my baby." He put his arm around her and she just snuggled into him smiling.

Everything felt so perfect, but reality check, it was about to get a bit challenging.

000000000000000000

2 hours later….

Kensi's head was nuzzled into his shoulder and she was holding him very close and man was he going to miss that. I mean he could still get it but it would be different, it would be Shelly, and not his Kensi. Deeks knew he couldn't complain because he got to go on this mission with her and not have to leave her, and the one he was assigned to, was her, not another woman, but his woman, and he was thankful for that. He watched her sleep and his mind just continued to swirl. 'He really was going to miss his Kensi.' He thought. He leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes for a minute to picture her.'His cute, adorable, funny, unique, precious, sarcastic, and utterly beautiful _wife_.'

'Whoa that word' he caught him off guard.

What was he even thinking. Well Kensi was wife material for sure. His mom loves her, heck his whole family loves her, and so did he. He could barely think of how things would be as far as careers went. If they were together together…

Kensi would definitely not want to leave NCIS and he wouldn't want to leave his partners side with returning to LAPD, but at the same time, he would be by her side every night and weekend. She would be his, forever. They could have little mutant ninja assassins, and rock them to sleep every night, together. He liked the sounds of that as he squeezed her shoulder a little bit not even meaning to.

So that was it. Deeks was going to ask Kensi to marry him. All he had to figure out was,

'When, how and how in the world was he going to get the ring back from his momma.'

He closed his eyes to think on it.

His scent was intoxicating. She had gone undercover before as eye candy but didn't feel quite as comfortable anymore, unless she was dressing up for her man.

'Her man' she thought as she snuggled closer against him. Kensi knew in her heart that there were some major changes coming soon.

After all she loved her partner and wanted more with him, and if he did too, she knew she couldn't deny herself that life of bliss.

They were so lost in each other that they drifted off to sleep..

00000000000000000000000

Hey guys! I realized for me it is SO much easier to write Densi before they actually get together, bummer. Oh well I am trying so please write in suggestions of what you want to see and stuff because this will be the last of the Texas Series! However, I need to ask ya'll something! I have two endings in mind for this story, there is 1. what I was already planning on and 2. a plot twist. What would you guys like to see? Please review! Thanks ya'll!


	5. In Flight

As they continued snuggling on the flight suddenly they lost some cabin pressure. Kensi gasped and squeezed Deeks arm tighter. They regained a stable level and within moments afterwards the pilot came over the speakers announcing an emergency landing would have to be made in Oklahoma. Shortly after Deeks turned his phone off airplane mode to see if Hetty was on top of it and of course she was, she had sent him their new boarding passes. But this time, not on a commercial plane, but on a private plane. They would be both arriving still in Philadelphia and then going to New York City separately. Deeks wondered what came with Hetty's changed mind. He looked on his phone and then clicked the off button. He saw what he needed.

"What's going on? What's the plan?" Kensi asked as she squeezed on to his arm a little tighter.

"Was that from Hetty?" she continued…

"Um yeah," Deeks scratched the back of his neck and wiggled a little more against Kensi. He grinned so wide. he could hardly blame himself, after all a private jet with his beautiful girlfriend right before a case, it felt well it felt so so good.

"What is it?" Kensi grinned looking up at Deeks.

"Ehhem….Hetty thinks we deserve a private jet on the rest of our way to Philly." He winked at her and then examined her face with his eyes, bringing his hand up to pull some hair back from her eyes.

Kensi shook her head with excitement, "Really?" she giggled. She lifted her head up a bit and kissed his jaw line. 'Her man was so sexy….' she thought as she laid her head back against his shoulder as they were now in much anticipation for their next flight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had landed in Oklahoma, and the pilot had informed them they would have to fly through the southern more areas of states because of the storms going through the East Coast. They both sat in the plane, this time starting out in separate seats. at least for take off is what they both thought, they could get cozy in a little bit.

"Here that babe? Southern states! I think they heard you when you said it makes you feel beachy, Shelly." Deeks grinned a mile long and looked over at Kensi.

Kensi rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window and told Deeks to shush, she wanted to sleep a little they got a little too cozy back here together. She smiled as he winked at her and tilt her head against the window and closed her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

About an hour had passed and it was getting dark outside. Deeks was watching Kensi sleep and dreaming dreams of them being together as man and wife, that is if she would have him. He sat in his seat pitter pattering at his pants and whistling a little. Something didn't feel quite right. He looked at Kensi, she was fine, and he figured he would go check on the pilot in a second, but as he was thinking these things, he suddenly shook it off, thinking he was just being paranoid. That was until he opened his window shade and they were completely over the ocean. Deeks leaned his head to the side and scrunched up his eyebrows, he suddenly reached for his phone again and popped it back on. An urgent message from Eric was flashing on his front screen, in caps it read, "ABORT, YOU AND KENSI, IN DANGER."

Deeks sat up in his chair a little and drew his gun from his back, he stood up in the aisle and then suddenly the airplane began dropping at rapid speed, he looked forward into the cockpit and the pilot was laying on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. Deeks hurried to a seat and fastened the oxygen port to his face, he then looked over to his partner, she had woke up and appeared frightened, which was unusual for Kensi, but she tried to get her oxygen flowing and it just wasn't working.

"KENSI!" Deeks shouted from inside his mask.

Her eyes closed and her head hit the back of the chair. He thought quickly for a second. The pilot was dead, poisoned it looked like, they were in the middle of nowhere, with water underneath them, he couldn't get up to the cockpit and ask Eric for direction because he couldn't walk without the mask. He quickly looked from Kensi to the cockpit to the emergency exit. It was decided. Kensi was about to die if he didn't get her out, and he would die too. He made a split decision. He picked up Kensi and , "1, 2, 3, jump!" with Kensi in his arms.

As they flew down into the water, Deeks looked at the sky around them. It was absolutely beautiful, he turned his head and saw land. In that moment, he prayed. He prayed and asked God that they would both make it out alive. She hit the water first, now stirred to breathe, but in utter shock. Deeks hit the water and things went black.

xoxoxoxxo

reviews are appreciated and will help me write faster i promise.

sorry if it bugs you if i use the xoxoxo as separators, it won't work on my keyboard any other way. thanks.


	6. Second Chances

Okay, so if you have ever read my stories before you know 1. I don't own anything and 2. that I love love songs within my stories, so here are some ones I wrote along to that you can listen to if you want, first Goodbye to You, Michelle Branch, second, Hear you Me, Jimmy Eats World, and three and finally Say Something, by Its a Great Big World…..Go at it…. tell me what you think! Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxox

"No….no" Deeks scrambled to his feet upon making it to shore. He looked around and all he saw was the remains of their burning plane in the distance on the island.

"No, damnit! It wasn't supposed to go this way." He told himself as he kicked the sand and looked all around, not a sign of Kensi.

Deeks clothes were completely soaked, his gun now completely useless and all he had left was his dead and useless cell phone and a pocket knife. But he couldn't think of how he would get off this island at the moment, all he cared about in this entire world and what he lived for was lost somewhere out there, dead or alive, and Deeks lost it. He shrunk to his feet and fell back into the sand. He covered his eyes and sobbed.

"Kensi!" He yelled.

xoxoxox

Her eyes blinked open. She had hit her head, she thinks. Boy did her head hurt. She pulled herself up to shore as she had been leaning on a rock. She blinked at the sight in front of her, "palm trees, sand, and smoke…?" She whispered to herself.

Kensi wondered where she was, and not only where she was but how did she get there. She had no recollection of many thoughts. She looked down at what she was wearing. She figured she had dressed up for someone but who, and what and where? She was so completely confused. She looked at her dress again and realized that for such a high end dress, she was completely shocked it had pockets. She reached into one of them and pulled out a mirror and a badge.

She rubbed her thumb over the badge, 'Oh yeah," she recollected, she was an agent, an NCIS agent at that.

She suddenly had a few memories come back to her, and nodded, "Callen, Sam, Nell, Hetty…..Errr….Dee...ks..?" She said his name and her heart began beating faster.

She grabbed the mirror and opened it to look at her face.

She obviously looked like she had been in a trainwreck, but then suddenly she thought, "Wait no….I was in a plane crash…"

The rest was getting a little blurry and she flinched as she touched the part of her head that was cut when she hit the waves.

"So if I was in a plane crash, there was someone with me right?" She thought as she stumbled to her feet, she wished she could get out of this tight dress, which seemed to be even tighter as the water clung to it.

She had decided. She was going to figure this out. So she turned to look at the sea and tell it goodbye for now as she ventured into the palm trees to figure out just what she was doing on this plane and with who.

xoxoxoxo

It had been a whole day. The sun was going down and Deeks sat on the shore. He hadn't moved much all day. Then again he wasn't stupid either, he collected some wood for a fire and had collected some leaves to sleep on. He would want to go check out the plane wreckage tomorrow, he had decided. See if the radio maybe worked, so he could get in contact with Eric.

"Where am I?" 'We were flying to Philadelphia' he thought aloud, "how did I end up on this desert island that is tropical?"

Deeks angrily kicked the sand again. He took off his jacket and ripped his pants off to shorts. He was sure if Kensi was there with him, she would for sure make some sly remark about how he looked like a pirate or something. He grinned half heartedly as he looked up at the moon and whispered, "Where are you Kensalina?"

xoxoxoxox

The next morning Kensi sat on the shore closer to the wreckage, she had decided to go check out where this smoke was coming from, and when she came in a close enough range to figure out it was the plane, she froze.

She had accidently kicked a coconut on the way and so decided to stab it open with a spear she had made out of a stick the night before. She couldn't sleep. She kept having random daydreams that kept her content. She still was trying her best to piece together her life. She had established she was an NCIS agent. She knew she was Kensi Blye, and had badass skills, as she had just so easily figured out how to make this spear the night before. She had remembered she had a team, though she couldn't really remember too much about them, just random memories of each. Nell she had remembered had she was funny, and super witty and sarcastic, she had remembered going on a blind date with her and a few guys, but she couldn't remember how long ago that was? Was it a few months, a few years? Did she have a boyfriend now? That team member Deeks…."funny name" she chuckled as she thought. His name left a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and her heart would always start to beat faster when she tried to recall memories about him. She could only think of one memory, and it replayed over and over again and got her absolutely nowhere, something about how he had family in Texas, big whoop.

She wanted so desperately to remember who he was to her and why she felt like this way when trying to recall his purpose in her life.

She of course remembered Sam as being the goofy big guy, who is tough but also a softy inside, and Callen, her overprotective big brother? Hetty was her boss, she thought, but wasn't entirely sure on that one, she knew that there was one more, but she couldn't for the life of her remember right now. She looked down at her purple dress, it was so uncomfortable, and she would take it off, except she had an eerie feeling that there was someone else here with her on this island. But before finding that person, she knew she would become closer to herself by looking in the wreckage, so she continued on her way.

xoxoxoxo

Deeks had already made his way to the wreckage. He stepped onto the wing, the only part that wasn't basicly destroyed. He stepped his way on and crushed the remaining window out of the cockpit, he coughed a bit, the smoke was still pretty thick. He pulled out the pilot's body to give him a proper burial. He threw the man over his shoulder, he had taken his shirt off, because it was just way too hot outside. He walked him back into the palms and set him down. He then began digging a hole with his bare hands.

"I mean I have no idea how this happened sir. Hetty told us to switch flights, and then before I know it, your dead, and I am without my future wife. I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about this, I should be speaking rest and peace to you. I promise, sir. I will figure out who did this to you, to us, to Kensi and I will get them." He breathed in, it was sharp.

He placed the pilot into the deep hole, stripping him of his wallet, for identification later, and then declared him to rest in peace. As he turned around he headed back to the shore. The sun was setting on the beach, and normally this, the beach would be his place of peace and relaxation, but he was missing his safe haven, and he would give anything to have her back.

"God," Deeks choked out. "Protect her wherever she is." He blinked and rubbed a tear from his eye. He stood up one final time and yelled, with everything he had.

xoxoxoxox

Kensi had taken one step into the wreckage and as she was about to take another one, she felt like she swallowed her heart as she heard a noise, a not too far off noise, at that.

It was _him._

"Deeks…." she whispered.

She still couldn't recall much of anything but she knew that this man held her heart. She stumbled out of the plane, so afraid she could hardly breathe. She crept around the other side of the plane, and saw him. Standing on the shore, letting the waves hit his feet. She began to take a few steps to him.

"Deeks!" she finally mustered up courage to yell.

He spinned his head around not even believing the voice that had came to his ears.

"Ke….Kensi!" Deeks yelled and ran to her not looking back. She ran to him as well and then stopped in her tracks as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her on the ground and realized something was off.

"Kens...what is it...what's wrong?" Deeks inquired of her taking her cheeks in between his palms.

"Tell me…" he breathed deeply.

" I….I….." Kensi was looking down.

"Kens…." Deeks looked at her concerned.

"Deeks….I...I don't remember you. I don't remember us. I….I hit my head and I.." she stumbled through her words as she choked them out...tears began streaming down her face as she looked at him in the face.

Deeks in shock let go of her face and his hands flung to his sides.

Kensi tried to begin again, "I….I…"

he chuckled a small sob back down and began, "No...No you know what we are going to figure this out…Kensi….I will just have to show you the memories, I will re live them for you, is is that enough?"

Kensi nodded silently, and nonetheless Deeks pulled her into a hug and took a deep breath.

He could do this, right?

xoxoxox

Please leave reviews, I love love where this is going and because I'm sick, I can write oodles and oodles, so the reviews will make me write even faster so get on that :) Hehe! Have a great day! Stay tuned for the next chapter up in a few hours hopefully!


	7. Changes

"Well Kensi Blye, what do you want to know?" Deeks said as they both sat on the shore and let the water come up and hit their legs.

Deeks had made a fire on the beach and Kensi had a small twig. She was so shy, and even though Deeks greatly missed his Kensi, this Kensi was adorable, and he would do anything for her.

Kensi was drawing into the sand, and slowly licked her lower lip and cringed at him while finally looking at him in the eye, "I….I don't want to sound dumb…" She shook her head and looked back down, still not having enough courage to say this to his face. I mean what if she was wrong, like what if they just started dating, her saying this one line, would be way too fast, and would mean that she took everything way too fast.

"Kensi, please…..I just want to help you remember, and I don't know where to start…Help me out." He said slowly bringing his hand up to her chin to move her to meet his gaze.

"Okay…." Kensi nodded…"okay..I uh…..I want to know why you have my heart…..?" She said and then quickly looked down from his eyes back to her twig in the sand and then slowly back at him. She could see tears welling up in his eyes from the reflection of the fire on them.

He took the twig from her and snapped it in half and began drawing, himself in the sand, Kensi just looked at him and grinned.

"That is….uh….you do have it right?" She asked embarrassed.

He grinned and looked at her, nodding, "I do."

"Mmmkay, good to know, but why...haha..not like that I'm just I'm sorry I'm so confused. I know we are partners, and I just know I just need some things to trigger my memory."

He smiled and suddenly bounced to his feet and put his hand out in front of her face, "Kensalina, may I have this dance?"

She squinted and smirked a little but agreed. After all the man who had her heart was teaching her about who she was and is, and she must have entrusted her heart to him for a reason. She trusts him, but she wondered, would she ever remember?

xoxoxoxoxo

They stood on the beach dancing for what seemed hours. Deeks kept making witty conversation and calling her all sorts of nicknames.

"You know what I love to dance to, that even the guys back home wouldn't even believe?, Fern." he said as he twirled her around.

"What? Besides, when and where did you learn how to dance anyway, Shaggy?" She shook her head she had no idea where that could have come from. She shook her head trying to explain.

"Nice to hear you call me that again, Ferny. I first and foremost learned from my mama, she lives in Texas, you know."

Kensi swallowed and nodded, "That's nice, so um, what what do you love to dance to?" She asked looking into the dark moonlit sky.

"You won't believe me." He shook his head and laughed.

"Try me." She said.

This so reminded him of the old Kensi, the walled up Kensi. But hey if he had tackled this before, he could do it now. "Well, I uh, Can I sing it for you, since we don't have music?" Kensi grinned and nodded her head.

He swayed her back and forth and began humming the song and then shortly after began to sing Brad Paisley's She's Everything, "She's a yellow pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans

She looks great in cheap sunglasses

She looks great in anything

She's I want a piece of chocolate

Take me to a movie

She's I can't find a thing to wear

Now and then she's moody

She's a Cadillac with a sunroof

With her brown hair a-blowing

She's a soft place to land

And a good feeling knowing

She's a warm conversation

That I wouldn't miss for nothing

She's a fighter when she's mad

And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me"

Kensi looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Deeks, I just want to let you know, I am in on this for the long haul. I want to fall in love with you again and rediscover the love that is so obviously between us. I….show me more!" She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"You wanna know more? Huh? You wanna?" Deeks let her go and splashed some water on her, she broke out into laughter and splashed him back.

"You are competitive Kensi Blye, Oh you are competitive…" He said laughing trying to catch his breath.

She fell back into the sand and sat down looking at him, "tell me a story." She smiled.

He licked his lip and closed his eyes and smiled, he knew the perfect one. "We were taking some time off lets say at my moms house in Texas and we were playing football with my sister in law and brother and lets just say you brought your game." He chuckled.

"Oh my goodness what did I do?" she asked.

Deeks then recalled it, just as it had happened, "_Too much boy, you're going down!" Donny pointed at Deeks and yelled. "Christie, go wide!" Christie ran and scored a touchdown for their team._

_"Hun!" Christie yelled "What is our touchdown dance?"_

_Donny smiled, "I got an idea! Follow my lead; remember that party we went to last weekend?" Christie laughed, "Okay!" she yelled._

_Suddenly Christie started shouting, Kensi listened in, and Christie was straight up rapping. Kensi was impressed. Kensi looked at Deeks like, "Dam*…." Deeks laughed. Was this really happening?_

_Donny was in the background getting low and yelling in the background, "Get low, Get low!" Christie began dancing for a few seconds when she screamed, "Woo!" she ran to Donny and jumped into his arms._

_"Woo!" Donny yelled in his deep manly voice. "We just owned, man. Beat that." Now Donny had cut his hair into a marine looking hair cut. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Donny was very buff, typical high school jock, look alike. Christie was a tiny thing, so the fact that that just came out of this little thing was hilarious. She was really short and had long auburn hair. She was also really pale, but really pretty. These two were inseparable and obviously really in love._

_"Alright, wait man! Time out! Bring it in, Kens!" Deeks shouted and brought Kensi into the huddle. Kensi ran up, and Deeks bent in. "We need an epic touchdown dance. We need to beat them." Kensi was a little concerned about embarrassment but when Donny and Christie were chanting in the background, "Beat that and losers!" Kensi turned her competitive face on and Deeks was glad because he had already had his competitive face on._

_"Okay here's what we do." Kensi whispered and smiled slyly._

_"You know how to sing?" Deeks asked a little intrigued._

_"There are still some things you don't know about me, partner." Kensi said smiling._

_Deeks didn't object."Alright, Break!" Deeks yelled as he smacked Kensi in the butt. She turned around and glared at him. She pointed a finger at him and smiled slyly._

_They all got in position. It was Deeks and Kensi's first down. Kensi was the quarterback again. Off they went. Deeks ran into the end zone, Christie trying to block him and Donny trying to shut Kensi down. Kensi got around Donny and threw the ball. Off it went through the air. Deeks saw it and ran and jumped off and he caught it. He rolled onto the ground and then got up fist pumping in an easy motion._

_"Let's see it!" Christie yelled._

_Kensi began walking to Deeks in a very seductive way; she was almost swaying back and forth. She let her hair down from her ponytail and whipped her hair back and forth. Deeks locked eyes with her, smiled and started nodding to the beat Kensi was trying to create. Kensi was in arms reach of Deeks when she started singing in a very seductive way but also really legit. As soon as she opened her mouth Deeks was blown out of the water. Kensi had a voice, how did he not know this. Her voice reminded him of that voice of that one girl in that new movie he just watched the other night after work, 'Pitch Perfect.' Deeks didn't even know what was going on. He felt the heat immediately rush to his cheeks. 'Dam*' he thought. She continued to walk up to him as she was singing random pitches of "Turnin' me on" by Keri Hilson. Finally she placed her hands on his shoulders and began dancing with Deeks in the end zone. They created a beat with their bodies. Kensi played with her hair as she finished the song slowly._

_"You're turnin' me on…." She fluttered her eyes at Deeks. He just smiled and then whispered in her ear, "We won."_

_Christie nudged Donny. "Are we sure that wasn't just a show for Marty. Did you see that girl? She brought game."_

_Donny nodded. "They "work" together….yeah right….more like they work together." Donny laughed as he poked Christie; they both laughed and started clapping for the pair's performance._

_Deeks put his arm around Kensi 's shoulder, "Nice show, partner." He smiled._

_Kensi looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I need a beer." Kensi said as she pushed Deeks aside and ran up to Christie who was also walking back to the house. Kensi pushed the moments before out of her head, because she knows that's all it was, just a show." (end thought)_

"Your family sounds wonderful….Deeks…" Kensi smiled at him.

"Um, Deeks….do you...do you have a shirt I can change into? This dress feels disgusting." She half way smiled at him.

"Oh, of course, let me go get it." He said and ran back to his small hut.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He came back and chuckled looking her up and down, "you do look a little rugged, darling. Do you want the long blue shirt or my white tshirt? You know what we need, we both need a mojito." He just laughed and held out the shirts in front of her, when suddenly, Kensi got hit.

She got hit by a whirlwind of memories; "I'm gonna call you fern okay?", "Kensi, don't move.", "I'm going to be with you every step of the way, even if you don't see me I'll be there.", "I'm still stuck on Wyler.", "I guess you don't realize how lucky you are to have something until you realize you might lose it.", "So there is a thing", Her thoughts spun round and round and round, she saw him playing with kids on their cases, he had saved her ass on multiple occasions, and she was taken back to the one question, "Do you remember what he was wearing?"

She came out of her head and whispered at Deeks with her eyes wide, "White Tshirt, red shorts, black socks."

Her eyebrows creased as she realized who was standing in front of her,

_him_, he who held her heart, him who she loved, met his family.

"Deeks!" She quickened her breath.

"Yeah?" He turned to her as she leapt into his arms, and kissed him. She deepened the kiss and fixed her hands into his hair and held on for dear life. She hiked her legs up around his waist and he carried her into the water.

"Kensi, I love you." he took his head back a little and looked her in the eyes to tell her.

"I know…...I know….come here." and she took her hands around his neck and they continued to express the love to each other that had been forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning they woke up next to each other. Both not wanting to leave each others sides, but knowing it was time to get up and try to A. find food and B. Get in touch with the team. She buttoned up one of his shirts over her dress and then slid off her dress. Her pony tail holder had snapped and so her hair hung in her face. Deeks stood and made a fire for them. Kensi snuck up behind him and kissed his bare shoulder. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?" He asked scratching his scruff, which was way more scruffier than normal since they had been out here for a total of at least three days maybe four. "Thank you for showing me, who I am, and who I love." She smiled.

"Of course, Princess." He grinned.

"Okay, so half of this day we have, I repeat have to figure out how to get off this island." Deeks says looking to the ocean as the sun is already at mid point for the day.

"Do you have any idea where we might be?" Kensi asks.

Deeks shook his head, "Not really."

"Okay look you go think,since I just got my brain back and I will go find us a meal, and then we will have lunch! K?" Kensi said sweetly.

Man, he loved this girl. "Yeah." he grinned and waved her off.

xoxoxoxo

Back at OPS, Eric and Nell were distressed for they still couldn't find the location of the plane. They had however figured out, that not only did Hetty not send that text but that there was a hacker into the federal systems and once again it seemed to be all tied back to Deeks' mexican friend, Fransisco Abeyta. Not a huge shocker to the agents that his crime family cartel would be back again, trying a stunt with Deeks. But how they had managed to come up with a hacker, that was the investigation, to link the two. Callen and Sam were working on it, meantime, Nell and Eric trying to locate the plane.

"If it was meant to be a message, Eric they are probably either stranded somewhere in Mexico or at least," she gulped before saying it, "their plane is stranded."

"We'll find them." Eric nodded.

xoxoxoxo

Deeks picked up rocks and threw them into the ocean. It was official, it no longer brought him peace. But at least he did have his safe haven back.

"Kens…I don't know what we are going to do. I can't find a way to get us out of her unless we just start a fire and hope for the best." He said sounding very worried.

Kensi stroked his cheek with her hand and looked him into the eyes, "Have a little faith….Follow me I have a surprise for you. Kensi took his hand in hers and smiled, "Come on!" She giggled.

He loved her. But he had already told her, so what could make it any stronger? He thought.

He followed her where she was leading.

"No peaking." She said as she led him through the palms and through the sand. Every once and awhile he would squeal an ouch, for he had stepped on something,

"Babe, where are we going..?" He asked remaining with his eyes shut.

"Hun I just thought you could use some relaxing time, and you know just some fun…" She went behind him and massaged his shoulders a bit.

"Kens, you know I love you righ…." Right as he was about to finish his sentence she pushed him and his eyes flew open as he yelled, "Yeah!"

She had found a beautiful waterfall as she had been searching for lunch today and she thought they could use some fun. She screamed as she jumped down into it.

"Hey!" he laughed, "not fair!" he grabbed her waist and pulled her tight.

"But oh so fun, Mr. Deeks!" She kissed his nose and then just began to giggle as he continued to swirl her around in the water.

He pulled her over as they were about to get out, and even though they both hadn't had a shower in about a week and their hair both looked like a rats nest, and Kensi had no makeup left on, Deeks looked at her holding her up in the water, he was silent for a moment and Kensi just looked at him, "What?" She said seriously. "You are so beautiful." He said with the most serious face he could possibly muster up. "and I am the luckiest guy in the world." She smiled and kissed him.

xoxoxoxo

That night as Kensi's blouse or rather Deeks shirt was drying on the branches, she had put her dress back on for the moment. Deeks put on his white tshirt and his jacket. Kensi sat in the leaves and wondered what he was up to as he had gathered firewood and obviously put on his jacket when it was definitely hot outside. The sun was setting and as she had collected some things for them to eat she had turned around to realize that she could no longer see Deeks. Until that is she heard him..He had been singing, "he's singing?" she thought to herself and stood up looking a little beyond the trees that their hut had been sitting under. She smiled as she stepped around to see him standing just between both of the fire pits and he had his jacket on, a shirt, his hair was, his hair was washed? She wondered how that could have happened. But nonetheless, he was singing, and she was trying to make out the song, until she recognized it. It wasn't country, it was a little newer and she came out from behind the tree and started singing some of it with him,

"When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up"

She finally reached him and he took his knee. Kensi's eyes got large with tears.

"Dee…..ks...I…."

Deeks put up his finger, and she nodded her head bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Kensi, you are beautiful. Your heart is so big, you inspire me to be a better man. I don't think I could ever live without you, and I promise to give you the best life I can…" he began to get a little water in his eyes, as he watched her cry, what he hoped to God was good tears, "you have been my partner in crime now for long enough, and I want you to forever be my partner in life. I want to have children with you, and I want to raise them together and I want you, Kensi Blye, I will do anything for you. One thing I know is that if God made you, then He is in love with me. Kensi Marie Blye will you marry me?"

She nodded and hollered, 'Yes!"

"Yes?" Deeks shouted.

Kensi jumped into his arms, "I'm so glad you were the one with my heart." She whispered.

She kissed him, and he backed up and said, "Well where is your hand?"

Kensi was a bit confused at his statement, "Whaa…?"

Deeks pulled out his cover ring for the case. He was supposed to be a cop with some bad morals. Sure it was a man's ring and big on Kensi, but he explained that he had one for her at his moms and that this was just temporary.

"Oh, Deeks I could have I could have never imagined...I…" All of a sudden Kensi hears a loud noise and as she listens it just gets louder.

Deeks turns to her interrupting the excitement, "It's a chopper!?"

"Deeks mix the fires together to make a smoke signal!" Kensi says trying to make it bigger.

"Kensi I think that only works in bigger areas, but wait!" He ran over and set their hut on fire, and before you knew it, the chopper was on the water.

xoxoxoxoxox

Kensi jumped into Deeks arms, after hearing shouts of a familiar pair.

"Nell! Eric!" Deeks yells.

Deeks helps pull in the chopper as it was water landing. "How...How did you guys find us?" Deeks asked them.

"Dude, sorry it took us so long, we have been trying all week." Eric suggested.

"Wow," Nell looked around, " it must have felt like an eternity to you two, though." Nell said giving Kensi a hug and looking at her scratches. "I'm so glad you are still alive." Nell said facing the both of them.

"Eric, right. That's who I forgot…." Kensi said quietly but not quietly enough for Eric.

"Wait? haha, I don't get it, what did you forget about me?" He laughed and looked at Deeks rather confused.

Deeks began to tell Nell and Eric about Kensi's memory loss from her head trauma from the plane crash and he explained to them about how he had to jump her brain back into action, but there were still a lot of blanks. "She might be out of the office for awhile, after a doctor visit though and some meets with Nate she'll be fine though, right guys?" Deeks asked the two.

They both looked at each other, and as Kensi had walked away into the woods to use the restroom once more before they left, Nell and Eric looked at Deeks with sad faces, "So she's not suited for the mission?" Eric asked Deeks quietly.

"Wait? Eric what?" Eric shook his head, "it's not fair but it is Hetty's order. We are to deliver you both to the boat shed, you each will have a quick meeting with Nate and then be off to New York City." Eric looked down.

"Kensi won't be able to join you, if her memory is foggy." He shook his head and looked at Deeks who was devastated. When they were first told about this mission, Hetty said she wasn't sure how long they would be back, and now that would it just be Deeks going in, he assumed it would take a lot longer.

"This is terrible. Guys, we just got engaged." he whispered to them.

The red head squealed and bounced up and down. "I can do a little something for you guys, but Hetty can't know, we'll say engine failure and have to stop for the night."

Deeks shook his head, "Eric what are you talking about?"

Nell chimed in, "Vegas! We will land there for the night so you guys can have one last night together and you know actually get a shower or an actual bathroom to use and a bed?"

Deeks's grin reached both sides of his mouth. "Thanks guys, I'll make it up to you guys some way."

"Deeks, this is only fair. But we can only give you five hours. So make them count." Eric said going to start up the chopper again.

"I'll go get her, and let her know the little favor," Nell said as she went to check on and collect Kensi for the trip. Nell retrieved her and Kensi boosted herself into the seats, next looking to Deeks.

"I don't want you to leave me." She shook her head and looked into her hands on her lap. A tear silently fell down her cheek.

As they flew off, Deeks looked out the window. "Eric where were we anyway?"

"Mexico." Nell replied for him and continued to tell him about the case, as his eyes were fixed on Kensi the whole time. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "It's okay…." Kensi nodded as tears streamed from her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They finally landed in Vegas. Eric notified them it was 1 am and they only had five hours. Nell opened the door for Kensi and Deeks came around the other side to get her.

At this point Kensi was rid of all the tears, "Well, Max, what are we going to do? Play the slots? Drink our heads off, nah Hetty would know….Um…." Kensi kept talking until Deeks caught her arm, and spun her around, "Marry me, Kensi. Tonight."

xoxoxoxox

GUYS i haven't gotten many reviews on this story? Should I just end it….I need some feed back. Thanks!


End file.
